Miles Away
by Classy Venus
Summary: It's New Years Eve, and everyone is getting into the spirit for the annual New Years Eve ball at Central HQ. Everyone, that is, except Roy Mustang. What's New Years if there's no one to share it with? Rated for kissing. RoyEd


**A/N:**

Mitsu: Happy New Year, everyone!

Moro: Ahhh it feels so good to be back in the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom, if only for a fleeting moment.

Mitsu: Someone's feeling poetic today.

Moro: Well, this oneshot is kind of fancy. Kind of... Big shout out to my editor and muse! You rule, Sarah! Especially for letting me use you without permission in my story... You'll see, girl!

**Disclaimer:**

Moro: I've said it before, and I'll say it now. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Talk to Hiromu Arakawa about that.

* * *

Silence engulfed the room. The slow ticking of the large clock in the corner sounded amplified to ten times it's actual volume. It was a familiar scene for that particular office. The usual people were there. Riza Hawkeye meticulously polishing her handgun. Jean Havoc taking long drags on his cigarette and trading glances with Heymans Breda. One corner of the room was being crowded with complex machines while Kain Fuery discussed their purposes with Vato Falman. The silence was only broken when the clock began to chime three in the afternoon and a tired-looking Roy Mustang came out from his private office. All attention turned to Mustang.

"You are all dismissed to go get ready for the party," Roy said.

"Will you be getting ready as well, sir?" Hawkeye asked. Everyone else in the room traded knowing looks. Their Brigadier General had been depressed ever since a certain subordinate of his was assigned to oversee affairs in Lior.

"It's not like I have anything better to do, Hawkeye."

"Don't worry, sir," she told him unusually kindly, "He'll be there."

Roy sighed and pulled his black trench coat over his uniform before leaving the office. The door shut with an almost inaudible click, and all was silent again.

* * *

The Amestris Military annual New Years Eve ball was in full swing. The giant meeting hall was set up so that there was a wide open space in the center for dancing. An uncountable number of tables were set up along the walls with chairs set up around them for dining. The bright lights reflected cheerily off of gold and silver jewelry alike, and pristinely polished shoes moved to the melodies of the live orchestra. From highly important officials to the lowest ranking officers, everyone was dressed in their finest and enjoying themselves immensely.

Roy Mustang sat on the raised tables at the front of the hall looking down gloomily at everyone. Every so often he would take a sip from his wine glass, but other than that he remained still. Maes Hughes walked up to the table and took an empty seat next to Roy. All of the other seats were empty because everyone was on the dance floor, "You look depressed," he observed.

"Do I?" Roy asked in a sarcastic tone with his eyebrows raised.

"Yep. Which is pretty unfortunate seeing as there's someone special here to meet you," Maes smiled widely, "A certain Edward Elric."

Roy's eyes went wide and he straightened up in his seat. He stared intently into Maes' eyes, "Ed's here?"

"Sure is. Problem is, he hasn't been able to find you out on the floor. Why is that, hmm?" he asked slyly.

Without bothering to answer his best friend's question, Roy stood up and made a beeline for the dance floor. He weaved his way through the sea of people, trying to catch a glimpse of honey blond hair.

"Brigadier General Mustang! What a pleasure to see you!" someone called out and Roy turned. Standing next to a young blonde woman with a glass in one of his hands was an elderly man with sharp green eyes and tidy gray hair.

"Brigadier General Berkley," Roy greeted formally, "It's a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"Ah, Mustang, I'm retired now. There's no need for my past title. I would like you to meet my granddaughter, Sarah," Berkley said and the girl next to him blushed and nodded her head at him.

Looking more closely at her, Roy could see she was remarkably beautiful. She had flawless pale skin and her blue eyes sparkled with delight. She clutched a small handbag that matched her skinny pale blue dress perfectly. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Miss," he greeted and flashed her a charming smile.

"The pleasure's all mine, Brigadier General Mustang," she returned effortlessly in her melodic voice.

"I really would like to stay and chat more, but I am looking for someone right now. If you would excuse me," he brushed past them and continued scanning the crowd for Edward.

"Grandfather, I would like to marry that man," Sarah told Berkley in a determined voice.

Berkley just laughed happily as he watched Mustang go, "Whatever makes you happiest, darling, but I wouldn't put all my hopes into it if I were you. I can tell by his tone that he is already in love with another."

Hawkeye came up to Roy and tapped his shoulder. Roy turned to look at her, "Not now, Hawkeye, please."

She gave him a flat look, "I just spoke to Edward. He went outside to cool off for a minute. If you hurry, he might still be there."

"Thank you so much, Hawkeye!" Roy said happily and headed out into the hallway. His polished shoes made a clicking noise as he hurried down the hall to the giant double doors. The grounds were decorated with simple paper lanterns and a few tables were set up here and there. Roy barely took note of it as he noticed an all too familiar figure standing by the large fountain, "Edward!"

The person at the fountain turned around and stared curiously at the man hurrying over to them, "Roy?"

Roy stood in front of Edward and he took in the other's appearance. Even though it was clear he had grown in the many months since they had seen each other, Edward still only came up to about the middle of his chest. His hair had gotten longer, and he had brushed it out. The blond strands cascaded down his back in ripples from having it braided all the time. Stunning gold eyes gazed into dark charcoal ones with devotion.

"Edward, you don't know how much I've missed you," Roy said before he could stop himself. He took hold of the younger's hands and threaded their fingers together.

"Not as much as I've been missing you, I bet," Edward smiled and laughed, "With nothing but sand to look at all day, I've missed a lot about this place."

"Me the most?" Roy asked.

"Definitely," Edward confirmed with a nod of his head.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Roy tipped Edward's head back and pressed their lips together. Edward's body wavered and he flung his arms around Roy's neck to keep himself from falling over into the fountain. Breaking off the kiss, Roy looked at him questioningly.

"Heh, I haven't been to see Winry in a while," Edward smiled sheepishly up at the older man, "Since I grew, I'm a little off-balance."

Roy smiled back at him, "You're so reckless."

"Aw, but you love me that way, don't you?" Edward said and rubbed their noses together.

"Which is why I've been filling out loads of paperwork to get you transferred back to my unit."

"Really?!" he asked disbelievingly.

Roy smirked, "Anything for you. Besides, it's more fun with you around."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're in withdrawal from me being gone so long."

"Something like that."

Just then, the huge clock on top of the building boomed out midnight and the deafening sound of everyone cheering was heard from inside the building. Roy ducked his head and kissed Ed with a renewed vigor.

Edward looked at him skeptically with a grin on his face, "And what, pray tell, was that for?"

Roy just looked innocently at him, "Whatever do you mean? It's tradition to kiss on New Year's Day as soon as the clock strikes twelve."

"Oh yes, that's all fine and good," Edward smirked devilishly, "But what would you say to a new tradition?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Moro: I am SO not explaining what was running through Ed's mind right then.

Mitsu: I will! You see, our sexually starved bishies-

Moro: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Uhm…-blush- **REVIEW! **And Happy New Years! Here's to a lemony 09! Cheers!

Mitsu: Cheers, babies!


End file.
